Behave
by mieh
Summary: Shameless smut. Completely plotless. She likes it rough sometimes and Harvey definitely has it in him to give it to her. She especially likes it that way when she's drunk.


She likes it rough sometimes and Harvey definitely has it in him to give it to her. He is soft for her but definitely not soft with her. She especially likes it that way when she's drunk. Mind buzzing and movements slow, much more mellow than she is when she's sober, that usual fire she possesses. The contrast of her like this, more vulnerable and malleable, and his roughness go perfectly together.

At some point, they had one of these nights, where they were drunk and things got primal and out of control and _holy shit_ _so fucking hot._ Then it happened again. And by this point in their relationship they know that's what's gonna happen when they have a few too many drinks. They look forward to it, encourage it, Donna's eyes twinkle in mischief in Harvey's direction when she downs the drink she knows is gonna tip her over the edge and Harvey follows with his own glass, feeling the arousal build up in his muscles.

He kisses her hard in the booth of the dark lit bar they decided to go to this evening. Sloppy and indecent and very aware everyone could see them. Their tongues tangle just out of their mouths and his hand moves up from her ribs to fondle her breasts. Donna squirms and moves his hand away, but doesn't stop their kiss.

Hidden under the table, his hand sneaks under the hem of her skirt purposefully, gripping her inner thigh hard, having Donna moan into his mouth.

"Harvey… Stop. We're in public." She struggles with the words against his greedy tongue and her own need.

She places her hands on his shoulders, weakly pushing him away, but instead he buries his hand underneath her hair, tightly gripping the hairs at the base of her head and pulling back, raising her face to him and keeping her in place so he can slide his tongue back inside her mouth and his hand further up her skirt, digging his fingers into the apex of her thigh until his thumb makes contact with her cunt.

He moves his finger, rubbing the fabric of her underwear over her sloppy wetness and Donna lets out another moan, muffled by his tongue. He rubs her for another moment, her hands gripping tightly at his biceps, but not strong enough to push him away. Then, he lets her go from his grip, leaving her panting in her seat, lost and needy.

He pays the bill and takes her hand and hails them a cab and when they're together in the backseat he is back all over her, biting on her neck, hand running up between her thighs. Donna frantically grapples his hand before it reaches its destination, keeping it at a height that's not too compromising, anxiously gazing at the driver to check if he's watching them.

Harvey relents. Kisses her some more. Then his hand tries the same move and Donna stops him again making his groan in irritation.

He buries his face in her neck and hoarsely mumbles into her ear, "You're in so much trouble when we get home."

Donna feels a spike of electricity run up her spine at the threat and promise and danger in his voice, feeling so wet she fears it might show through her dress.

.

They're back at his bedroom and Harvey's unbuckling his belt, watching Donna with menace written all over his features. She sits at the edge of the bed and stares up at him, hair disheveled, mouth raw from his kisses, mind numb and body completely on alert, focused on the bulge in his pants and the look in his eyes. She feels her mouth tingle from alcohol and bites down on her bottom lip.

Harvey takes his clothes off and crawl over her, pushing her back until she's in the middle of the bed. He studies her face while he once again shoves his hand up her dress. Donna parts her knees wantonly, softly humming at the feeling of his large palm on the soft skin of her inner thighs.

His fingertips reach her underwear. He stops. "Oh, so you're gonna let me touch you now?"

"Yes," se replies on a breath, bucking her hips up, trying to press against his hand.

He moves his hand slowly back down her thigh, away from where she wants him the most. "You don't deserve it anymore."

"Wh—?" she asks confusedly, squirming in bed.

"You can't have it anymore."

"Harvey, _please_," she begs without an ounce of shame.

He smirks maliciously at her. "You gotta earn it."

She stares wide eyed at him, nods her head quickly until he's moving himself further up the bed so he's by her head, offering his hard cock to her mouth.

He has one hand on his dick, the other grabbing the back of her neck to guide her in the right direction. "Take it," he tells her.

She tilts her neck further up and sucks on the head of his cock, swirling her tongue around it over and over again. Harvey pushes his hips forward until she takes more of him. She shuts her eyes closed, dizzy and sucking as hard as she can, trying to move her tongue around while Harvey fucks her mouth.

He groans. Praises her abilities. "Hmm... Just like that. Show me how much you love my cock."

He slides out of her mouth, giving her a second to breathe. He starts pumping himself and moves closer, pulls her head closer, too. She gets what he wants and licks his balls, sucks them longly into her mouth, focusing on Harvey's moans.

He loves this, loves her mouth on him and loves seeing Donna deprived of the control over herself she grabs onto so tightly in her day to day life. Here, now, like this, she will take his cock because he's telling her to. Submissive.

So he feeds his dick back to her and tells her how good she looks with his cock in her mouth and Donna moans around it and he can feel the vibrations of her throat in the head of his cock and it's goddamn delicious.

As big as the temptation to come down her throat is, he moves away from her because he doesn't want to end his fun this soon.

He kisses her mouth. Donna always likes for him to do that after she sucks him. She also likes him kissing her after he's gone down on her. She thinks it's intimate or some shit. He just finds it hot as hell. So he kisses her and rolls his tongue around her tired one.

Donna rolls on her stomach, wordlessly pleading him to get her naked. He reaches for her zipper and slides it down her spine, freeing her from the offending fabric until she's laying there in nothing but a black thong and strapless bra, spreading her legs slowly and he thinks she's lazily trying to grind her pussy into the mattress.

He grabs her hips and pulls her up forcibly so she's on her knees. She gasps with the surprise of the movement and hugs the pillow in front of her and, before she has even properly balanced on her knees, she feels his large palm colliding with her ass, making a loud slap noise that mixes with her cry. The hit wasn't too hard but it did take her by surprise, forcing her to focus the haze in her mind even if only a little.

"That's for keeping me from touching you in the bar," Harvey tells her. His voice is hoarse with arousal.

He admires the pale skin of her asscheek reddening, then grabs both globes into his hands and squeezes tight, pressing them together and pulling apart. Donna's moans get choked by another cry as his hand hits her ass again, harder this time.

"This is for stopping me in the cab."

She pushes her ass back, trying to grind against his crotch, needy moans falling out of her mouth, but Harvey grabs her hips and forces her to stay in place.

"Please, Harvey, _please..._"

"You didn't want me to touch you so I won't, Donna. I'm a very respectable guy," he tells her, while his fingers fold under the back of her thong and slide down, pulling the fabric to the side to inspect her swollen and dripping lips.

Donna moans and this time her grind back is successful in rubbing her pussy against his fingers. Harvey moves his hand away, denying her the pleasure and slapping her ass again. _Hard._

Donna doesn't even cry out this time, she just moans loudly.

"You really can't behave, can you?," he says humorously. He moves his palm up her spine and unhooks her bra. The piece falls under her and his hand travel down to knead a breast.

"Show me how to behave, Harvey," she moans.

He pinches a nipple while he ponders on her request, his hard member against her backside.

"What do you want, Donna?"

She pushes her ass up and slowly rolls her hips, deliciously and suggestively grinding her ass and pussy lips against his cock.

Harvey groans and enables her for a moment or two, but then he moves back, both hands returning to her hips to keep her in place, just the head of his cock between her thighs and nothing else.

"Say it," he orders.

Donna moans, needy, and reaches a hand between her own legs to relieve some of the pressure. Harvey quickly grabs her wrist and moves it away, pressing her hand into the mattress, his body pressing into her backside in the movement.

"Ughn... Harvey! Please, please, I need you."

"What do you need from me, Donna?"

"I need you to fuck me. Pleaseplease, Harvey, I can't anymore —" She's babbling incoherently, desperate in arousal, face pressed into the pillow, and he gladly thrusts his throbbing need into her pussy in a single, hard shove.

It takes her breath away. And then she's inhaling in a gasp and moaning as he starts pounding into her. He has her pinned to the bed, just her knees bent under herself, her hips tilted up in a delicious positions for him to fuck her as he wants, fast and rough while she gratefully takes it, moaning loudly and gripping the bed sheets.

Until he pulls out, making her almost cry. She shudders and wines in desperation at the denied pleasure and he groans himself, squeezing the base of his cock to calm his own throbbing need.

He'll let her come.

Eventually.

She's just going to have to earn it some more.

.


End file.
